yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 4
Yakuza 4 (龍が如く4 伝説を継ぐもの Ryū ga Gotoku fō: Densetsu o Tsugumono, lit. "Like a Dragon 4: Successor of the Legend") is an open-world action-adventure video game developed and published by SEGA exclusively for the PlayStation 3. While still set in the city of Kamurocho, Yakuza 4 differs from other games in the series as players experience the storyline through four separate characters: Shun Akiyama, Taiga Saejima, Masayoshi Tanimura, and Kazuma Kiryu. A remaster for the PlayStation 4 console was launched on January 17, 2019, in Japan. It will be released worldwide on October 29, 2019, as a free unlock for the existing Yakuza Remastered trilogy download. It will also be available in the limited-edition Day One physical release of the trilogy, which will be available on February 11th, 2020. The remastered version runs at 1080p (cropped to 1850x1040 on the standard PS4) and 60 frames per second. Setting Yakuza 4 is the first and only game in the main ''Yakuza'' series since the original Yakuza (and its remake) not to feature an open-world playable city district outside of Kamurocho. However, extra depth has been added to Kamurocho. Besides the usual streets, newly-accessible locations include back alleys, rooftops, and underground areas e.g. Car parks, sewers, and tunnels. Gameplay Battle : This is the first game in the main Yakuza series to feature multiple player characters, and each one has a different fighting style. Akiyama relies almost entirely on his legs for attacking. Tanimura uses Taiho-jutsu, a martial art style developed for the Japanese police. Saejima utilizes his large build for brute-force and professional wrestling style moves. Finally, Kiryu returns with his familiar "Dragon of Dojima" style, although he is able to embellish it with abilities picked up from the other three player characters. In terms of the battle system itself, an ability added into this game is being able to prevent a character from using a Heat Action by holding down L2. This means that characters can maintain their Heat level whilst still being able to attack using triangle. Minigames : As with other games in the series, Yakuza 4 has many minigames to choose from, ranging from Darts to the new BOXCELIOS 2 in Club SEGA. Cabaret Girls : A minigame involving seven cabaret characters, it is possible to date the cabaret characters, as well as clear several events leading to their sub-story. Billiards Darts Bowling Karaoke : New songs are added to the Karaoke list, these include: *GET to the Top! *I Wanna Change Myself *Kamurocho Lullaby *Machine Gun Kiss *Maiden-Colored Life *Pure Love in Kamurocho *Raindrops *Saturday Night☆Lover *Shooting Star *Summer Memories *Where Has Your Touch Gone? Batting Center : A new course has been added to the Batting Center. Massage Parlor Game Center : The AnswerxAnswer quiz game returns, and with an addition of topic modes and content. The familiar UFO Catcher also returns. The popular arcade shooter BOXCELIOS returns, along with a sequel, BOXCELIOS 2. Golfing : New stages are added, and A 'Golf-Date' is also possible here. Fishing : A new fishing spot in the Tokyo Bay has been added, including day & night scenarios. Chapters There are 17 chapters in this game, divided into 5''' parts: '''Part I: Shun Akiyama *Chapter 1: The Mysterious Loan Shark *Chapter 2: The One *Chapter 3: Trouble in the Tojo Clan *Chapter 4: The Promise Part II Taiga Saejima *Chapter 1: Flight For The Truth *Chapter 2: The Tiger and the Dragon *Chapter 3: The 25-Year Blank *Chapter 4: Oath of Brotherhood Part III Masayoshi Tanimura *Chapter 1: The Parasite of Kamurocho *Chapter 2: The Mastermind *Chapter 3: Door to the Truth *Chapter 4: As a Detective Part IV: Kazuma Kiryu *Chapter 1: Reunion *Chapter 2: To Kamurocho *Chapter 3: The Encounter *Chapter 4: Chain of Betrayals Finale: *Requiem List of shops Kamurocho's Choice (for dates) *Watami Izakaya *Cuez Bar (Billiard Bar) *Milestone Boutique Usual shops *Smile Burger *Don Quijote *Phobos Internet, Comic & Relaxation *Poppo mart *Yakiniku Kanrai *Café Alps Teahouse & Snacks *Kyushu No. 1 Star Ramen Shop *Earth Angel Bar *Sushi Gin *Matsuya *Bantam Traditional Irish Pub *M Store *PRONTO Café & Bar *Asia Show Pub *Ebisu *Karaokekan *Kotobuki Drugs *Gelateria Kamurocho *Stardust *BEAM video *Men's Entertainment Box Trivia *Many of the restaurants and shops in the game are based on real-life counterparts *This would be the last game in the mainline series to feature the Love-in-Heart Massage Parlor as a playable mini-game. Gallery Official Art artwork_logoy4_8396191718_o.jpg artwork_logor4_8396194940_o.jpg wallpaper_yakuza4_8398038055_o.jpg wallpaper2_yakuza4_8398038413_o.jpg wallpaper3_yakuza4_8399124784_o.jpg wallpaper4_yakuza4_8398036849_o.jpg 5454091612 31a5de4741 b.jpg Yakuza 4.jpg Screenshots TY4.jpg|Title screen. screenshots4_yakuza4_8399151516_o.jpg screenshots2_yakuza4_8399151734_o.jpg screenshots9_yakuza4_8399152144_o.jpg screenshots8_yakuza4_8398065835_o.jpg screenshots10_yakuza4_8398066469_o.jpg screenshots3_yakuza4_8398065505_o.jpg screenshots7_yakuza4_8399151700_o.jpg screenshots6_yakuza4_8398065749_o.jpg screenshots_yakuza4_8398065425_o.jpg screenshots5_yakuza4_8399151592_o.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4